For All Eternity
by PhoenixB
Summary: How does Li get his life back together after Meilin is killed? A sequel to Always and Forever. Note: MEILI!!!


Disclaimer: I don't own CCS or the characters and make no money from this work.  
  
Rating: PG-ish  
  
Author's notes: I seem to be in the sequel mode ^_^ Anyway, this is a sequel to my story Always and Forever. If you haven't read it, well then you'll be thoroughly confused, and I recommend you read it. (While you're there, why not review ^_^) And if you have read it you may be asking yourself how on earth I can write a sequel to a story where the main character dies? Well, I can! A quote I heard inspired me: ~*~"In time, every sad story has a happy ending. Just because the author stops telling the story doesn't mean it doesn't continue." --Francis Falls ("Twin Falls Idaho") ~*~ and figured I could finish telling the story....so I am ^_^ Warning (or blessing depending on what side you stand on): It's is a MEILI fic! But, it is also a small dose of S&S...so hey looks like I made both sides happy...Um actually, it really is still more a Meili fic. But I *tried*!!   
  
Also, Meilin, Li and Sakura are sixteen in this story and it starts only three days after Always and Forever.   
  
Send FB to PhoenixB_82@hotmail.com or REVIEW (no flames....thanks!)  
  
~*~  
  
FOR ALL ETERNITY  
By: P.B. (PhoneixB)  
  
~*~  
  
The young man sat at the end seat in the large, expressive church. His eyes were glued to the casket that sat in front of him, holding his most treasured possession. Inside the dark oak casket laid his love, his soul mate.  
  
His Meilin.  
  
Li felt tears rise in his eyes as depression passed over him again. Over the last three days he had gone from insurmountable joy at the realization that he loved Meilin, to indescribable sorrow at losing her in such a violent manner. Not one minute went by that the young man didn't question what could have happened.  
  
~If I'd only moved faster...if only she hadn't jumped in front of me...if only Sakura had called the Card out sooner...if only...if only...~  
  
So many possibilities, but none of them happened.   
  
Li felt the weight of another sit down next to him and turned his head. He looked into Sakura's green eyes that were filled with sorrow.  
  
Wordlessly, she placed her arm over his shoulder and pulled him into a hug. For two years they had been together and shared nearly everything, but Li had never cried in front of her. The only person the young man ever cried in front of was Meilin.  
  
Tears suddenly escaped from his eyes and he fell onto Sakura. She gently stroked his back and let her own tears fall down her face. She would miss Meilin as a friend and a person, but she would heal. The young girl was a friend to the Clow Mistress, but they never truly got to know each other. Li, on the other hand, had lost a part of his soul when Meilin was killed; a part that he could never get back.  
  
Slowly, a minister made his way up to the pulpit to speak to the group that had formed for the young fighter's funeral. He looked outwards at the group and noticed the vast difference in those present. There were some friends from school, some family members, and some other adults. Not one person had a dry eye. With a cough the minister began.  
  
Li moved out of Sakura's hug and half listened to what the minister was saying. No matter what words he used, no one would know the true Meilin. She only allowed one person to see the light and beauty she hid beneath a body of strength and confidence.   
  
Only Li saw her heart and soul.  
  
The young man soon found the church had emptied out and only he and Sakura were left. He turned towards her and she knew; he wanted time alone with Meilin. She smiled at him and squeezed his hand.  
  
"If you need to talk or yell or even cry, please find me." Li nodded.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
Sakura stood and walked towards the casket. She placed her hand to the hard wood surface and softly stroked the smooth top. "Goodbye Meilin and thank you for everything."  
  
With a soft sob, Sakura left the church.  
  
Li stayed in his seat for a long, silent minute. Finally, he rose to his feet and made his way towards the front of the church. He stood by the casket and, with shaky arms, opened the top. The Rae family had insisted on a closed top because they felt it would be easier on all, but Li needed to see her one last time.  
  
He looked down into her soft, pale face. The funeral directors still placed some make-up on her and she looked like a sleeping angel. Li reached down and grabbed one of her hands and softly held the limp limb.  
  
"Oh, Meilin, why did this have to happen?" The young boy sighed. "I love you so much and realized it so late, but I thought we could still be together. I thought that we would have the rest of our lives with each other. I never thought I'd lose you so soon." Again tears fell down Li's cheeks.   
  
"I can't believe you're gone. It seems like only yesterday that we were in China running around like little children. Can you believe that's it's been six years since we've been home? I wish you could have visited home once more and seen the beauty of China. I know you always hated Japan, but stayed because of me.  
  
"I always knew that you loved me, but denied that I ever loved you. I was so certain my heart was with Sakura, but at fourteen what does one really know? I found out that I loved you thanks to Sakura. She was the one that saw the truth in our relationship. I owe her so much for allowing me to realize my love for you."  
  
Li paused for a moment before placing a soft kiss to Meilin's hand. "I will always love you and will never forget you. My heart my continues to beat, but never for another." He placed her hand back in the casket. "My heart only belongs to you for all eternity." Li bent down and left a soft kiss on the young girl's forehead.  
  
"I will love you from now till the end of time, my Meilin." With that he slowly closed the lid on the raven-haired girl. Li turned around and took unsteady steps out of the church.  
  
Away from Meilin.  
  
~*~  
  
The young girl watched the young man leave the church. She smiled at his words, but knew he needed peace. He was so young to shut his heart out already. He had so much left to live for and deserved to live.   
  
She loved him and would always love him. She also knew his heart would always belong to her and never doubted his words.  
  
Her loved her, but needed to live.  
  
With only a soft hush of wind the young angelic girl left the room on her mission.  
  
~*~ ONE WEEK LATER ~*~  
  
Li tossed in his bed; sleep was evading him again. He had been lying in bed for close to three hours and was no where closer to sleep then when he first got in. Every time he closed his eyes he saw the same image again and again. He saw Meilin being thrown back against him with the speed of the bullet. He saw her dying in his arms. Over and over these images plagued him.  
  
With a frustrated groan, Li threw the covers off of him. He sat on his bed in the dark room and stared at nothing. He couldn't go on like this; he needed to get control of things. But how could he? Everything had fallen apart.  
  
With a sigh the young man grabbed his covers and laid back down. A soft breeze suddenly blew in the room, but it had a warmth to it. Li closed his eyes and took a deep breath; the air seemed to have a sweetness to it. Another soft breeze seemed to play itself across his cheek and Li smiled and pulled up his covers.  
  
Within moments he was asleep.  
  
~*~  
  
Meilin smiled down at Li as her white aura lit the room. She ran her hands against the young man's cheek again. She knew she had down the right thing. He needed to get his life back and if that meant he allow his heart to go towards another; she would give him that.  
  
She had waited all her life for him to say he loved her and she could wait a little longer.  
  
~*~  
  
Li awoke to the soft heat from the sun. He felt...good and refreshed. For the first time since Meilin had been killed his heart and soul seemed almost whole again. He took a deep breath and moved out of his bed. The young man headed over to his window, intent on closing it due to the breeze he felt last night. However, he noticed the window was already shut.  
  
He looked around his room with curiosity and then released a small smile.  
  
"Thank you, Meilin." He didn't know how to explain it, but he knew she had been here and granted him the peace he needed. He knew she wouldn't want him to waste the rest of his life.  
  
She would have wanted him to live and he would give her that last wish.  
  
~*~ SEVENTY YEARS LATER ~*~  
  
The aged Li Showron laid in his bed with his wife, Sakura, at his side. He knew he would be leaving soon, but smiled at her. She may have aged, like him and the other friends they knew, but her greens eyes had remained just a bright as the day he first met her.  
  
The last sixty-five years of his life that he had spent with her had been wonderful. They raised two children, who now had also married and had children. They were a happy couple, and she had been understanding.  
  
She always knew that a part of Li's heart remained with Meilin and she knew she would never capture that part of him, but she didn't hold that against him. Sakura was content to know that he did cared for her and loved her, but loved Meilin as well. He always did and always would and she knew better than to try and change it.  
  
"I love you." She smiled to him.  
  
"I love you, too." And the older man knew it was true. He *did* love Sakura, but just not in the same way he loved Meilin. The raven-haired girl was his soul mate, and no one else could be.  
  
Sakura placed a hand on Li's cheek. She knew the end was coming for him, but was somewhat content. She had, had a happy life with him and didn't regret a moment of it, but knew this was for the best. He would be joining her again and that was one thing he would always have wanted.  
  
"You'll be with her soon."   
  
The old man smiled. "I know, but I still care for you and will miss you."  
  
"I know you do and know you always have cared for me. I will miss you as well."  
  
The couple lapsed into silence. Li looked up to his wife and then grabbed her hand. With a sigh he closed his eyes for the last time. Sakura let tears run down her face, but knew he would be happy and soon, in a few years, she would be with him and Meilin also.   
  
~*~  
  
Li saw the blackness fad away to a soft white. He looked around at the strange knew place he was at. All around him trees of the greenest green grew up from the ground. The sky was a bright blue with a soft yellow sun showering everything with light. He took a deep breath and smelled the fresh, crisp air.   
  
The young man looked down and saw his hands were no longer wrinkled with age, but colored with youth. He brought his hands to his face and could feel the youth resorted to his once aged body. He knew he had to look at least sixteen again.  
  
"Hello, Li." The young man turned around and saw the one sight that made this place even more wonderful.  
  
Standing behind him was Meilin. She looked like she had all those years ago when they were so young; sixteen to be exact. She was wearing a long white dress that flowed past her feet and fell against the curves of her body. Her face was angelic with deep ruby lips that almost matched her eyes. Her hair was worn down, and framed her face. She looked truly beautiful  
  
Li smiled at her and moved closer. "I've missed you."   
  
Meilin grabbed one of the young man's hands. "It has been a long time."  
  
Li pulled her closer and ran a hand down her cheek. He leaned in a kissed the young girl. In an instant all the love he had felt for decades ago, that had been hidden, came back.   
  
"I love you."  
  
Meilin sighed and moved closer to him. "I love you, too."  
  
Li moved over towards a large tree that sat in the ground. The young couple sat beneath it and leaned together.   
  
"I'm proud of you." Li looked at the with curiosity girl. "You lived your life and moved on. You found happiness."  
  
The young man smiled. "Thanks to you. You gave me that gift and I am eternally grateful."  
  
Meilin nodded her head and placed her cheek on Li's shoulder. The young man placed his chin on top of her head and closed his eyes.  
  
Finally, the two young loves were reunited for all eternity.  
  
  
~*~  
  
A/N: So there's my ending to my other story. I can already see the flames coming, but hey everyone ended up happy! And even Sakura found her happiness and I don't want you to think Li married her out of pity...he didn't. Just two different loves. Also, I know the end was Titanic-ist, but that's the only way I could think to make a happy ending. Please REVIEW, but no flames ^_^  
  
  



End file.
